


Spontaneity (And Other Things Hartley Needs in His Life)

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmonfest2019 [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hartmon Fest 2019, M/M, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Sort Of, but they've got plenty of time, like I said they're figuring it out, they might also decide to start dating, they're still figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: When Cisco learns Hartley is moving to a new apartment, he invites himself along to help.  Neither of them planned on the sex afterwards... but maybe the next time they hang out it will be?  (Planned, that is.)Hartmon Fest 2019 – Mar 2nd - invitation





	Spontaneity (And Other Things Hartley Needs in His Life)

"So, I was thinking that since _Agents of SHIELD_ will be back on soon, we should marathon it this weekend to get back up to speed."  Cisco paused, then added, "and no, that wasn't a speed joke, it just slipped out."

Hartley snorted in amusement, but shook his head.  "Sorry.  I'd love to, but I have to get everything moved into my new apartment this weekend."  He let his genuine regret color his tone.  The two of them had gone from mutual loathing to a sort of flirty, if still quite argumentative, friendship and Hartley would have liked to spend the time with Cisco.

"Oh, shoot, that's this weekend?"  Cisco literally face palmed, which was actually pretty adorable.  "I thought that was next weekend."

"Nope," Hartley popped the 'p' sound.  "I head over to sign the lease this afternoon, actually, and then tomorrow I move all my stuff over.  Sunday is all the unpacking and cringing over the sound of my furniture inflating."

"You need real furniture, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Hartley told him, "well, now that I can afford a nice place again, a real bed and chairs are in my future.  Comfy ones, even, not that uncomfortable cheap crap they've got at Target."

“Snob,” Cisco teased, no heat in his voice.

After Harrison – or Eobard or whoever the hell he was – had disappeared into the ether, Hartley had gotten the cheapest studio apartment he could find and spent the last four months there, saving up his money. Now he’d found a one-bedroom apartment in his price range and was very, very happy to be moving into it. He’d done the same thing after his parents disowned him – though he’d spent a lot longer on the inflatable stuff the first time around, scrounging to make the college fund his grandmother had left him last as long as possible.

“So, what time should I show up?”

Hartley blinked in confusion at Cisco’s words, wondering if he’d missed part of the conversation. “Um… show up for what?”

“To help you move,” Cisco clarified. “We should borrow one of the STAR Labs vans; that’ll get you down to… two trips?  And you won't have to rent a truck or a U-haul for your dresser.  Assuming you're taking that thing with you. Then, once everything is at your new place, I can help you unpack and we can put on some _Agents of SHIELD_ in the background. The first few episodes of season one are kinda slow anyway. By the time we get to the good episodes, it’ll be time for pizza, beer, and kicking back on your inflatable chairs.”

“I can’t wait to get rid of those things,” Hartley muttered, wrinkling his nose. They squeaked every time he moved. He didn’t know how he’d gone over a year with the first set of inflatable chairs in college. Of course, not having enhanced hearing had probably helped keep him from going bonkers.

“Should have gone with the bean bag chairs,” Cisco agreed in a faux sage tone.

“The sounds they made shifting position were worse than the squeaking I put up with now. Like a shushing noise scraping down a chalkboard.” Hartley shuddered. “Just… no.”

“Described like that, I completely back the no bean bag chair decision,” Cisco amended, giving a little shudder of his own.

“I should have gone with camping chairs,” Hartley admitted. “Easy to put up and take down and no obnoxious noises.”

“And cup holders in the arm rests.”

“I regret my temporary furniture shopping paradigm so much.” Hartley checked his watch and then stood up. “If you really want to help me move, then I’d really appreciate it. Be at my place around nine? I’ll be deflating pretty much everything except my bed tonight and putting the last few things into boxes and staying up late worrying that I’m going to have to battle my landlord for my security deposit over the dent in wall behind the front door that was there before I got the place. It’s documented so he’d better not, but...”

“Don’t freak out about it, get sleep.”

"Yes, Cisco."

* * *

Cisco arrives bright and early at nine o-five in the morning, armed with a box of donuts and cups of coffee and tea.

Hartley hugs Cisco and then hugs him again when he realizes his tea is a London fog.

Once breakfast has been consumed, they get to moving everything out of the apartment.  Hartley's only got three real pieces of furniture: a beat up dresser, an equally beat up coffee table, and an even more beat up tv stand that Cisco tries to convince Hartley its time to dump in the trash.  The fact that the cheap little tv stand falls apart when they put it down on the ground floor is points in favor of Cisco's argument and the pieces get lobbed into the trash.

"I hope you didn't pay much for it."

"Ten bucks, so mostly I'm just glad it didn't collapse with the tv on it."

The tv and the mirror that went with the dresser were the next things down to the STAR Labs van after the tv stand fell apart.  Then they started bringing down the inflatables and the air pump, though those went in Hartley's car instead of the van.  The boxes of kitchen items went in the van next, the two suitcases full of Hartley's clothes were split between the car and the van, and then they had to admit defeat and leave the rest - which wasn't much - for the next run.

They break for lunch before heading back to Hartley's old place for the last of his things and then Cisco hooks up the tv and second hand PS3 in order to start up _Agents of SHIELD_ as the unpack.  While Hartley starts re-inflating his bed, Cisco heads to the kitchen and starts putting cups and plates away.  At the rate they're going, Hartley going to barely have anything left to unpack come morning.

* * *

"So, tomorrow I think I'll do some furniture shopping.  Would you... want to come with me?  Be my second opinion so I don't wind up impulse buying something that ends up awful or impractical?" Hartley asked as he was storing the leftovers from the Chinese takeaway they'd gotten for dinner.

"Sounds like fun to me.  We can watch some more _Agents of SHIELD_ afterwards.  I can just leave the DVDs here tonight."  Cisco was putting away dishes in the dishwasher and Hartley came over to stand beside him.

Perhaps, though, he'd stood a touch too close because when Cisco stood back up, their faces were inches apart.

Hartley eyes flicked to Cisco's lips, which Cisco proceeded to wet nervously with his tongue.  His eyes met Cisco's and they both blushed.  And when Hartley opened his mouth to... he wasn't really sure what he was going to say, honestly.  Apologize maybe.  Back off a few steps.

Instead, Cisco leaned forward and, slowly, experimentally, pressed his lips against Hartley's.  It was a questioning, chaste thing at first, but Hartley responded immediately, eagerly, and it turned into something harder and filthier, Cisco pinning Hartley first to the counter and then maneuvering them to a nearby wall which was really much more comfortable to be pressed against.  Cisco's hands slid along Hartley's waist before tugging lightly on Hartley's shirt before sliding just his fingertips underneath.

Cisco pulled back just enough to murmur against Hartley's lips, "is this okay?"

"Yes, yes," Hartley's cut off before he can start rambling, his own hands sliding into Cisco's hair and just... he's never kissed anyone with long hair before and it feels amazing and Cisco keeps making these little sounds that are quite possibly the most arousing things Hartley's ever heard.  In fact he's so fixated on the sounds Cisco is making at the back of his throat that Hartley barely registers the way Cisco's hands are slowly mapping out the skin under his shirt until fingernails are scratching lightly along the sides of his ribs and suddenly Hartley is having to pull out of the kiss, his head thunking against the wall, and he's caught somewhere between moaning in pleasure and needing to gasp for air because breathing hadn't really been a priority compared to being thoroughly kissed.

Cisco's mouth keeps going, sliding along Hartley's jaw to his neck and then he nips along Hartley's pulse point, forcing a stuttered "f-fuck" out of Hartley's mouth.

Hartley is suddenly very keenly aware that he hasn't had sex since before the accelerator altered his hearing.  And that he really wants Cisco to fuck him, because Cisco is safe.  Hartley's hearing might overwhelm him, but Cisco would keep him grounded, secure.

"Are you okay with this?"  Cisco asks, voice rough and making Hartley want this all the more.

"Yeah.  I am."  Hartley feels Cisco starting to tug his shirt off entirely, so he moves away from the wall and lifts his arms to make it easier.  When his own shirt is gone, Hartley goes after Cisco's and then slides his hands down the other man's torso, reveling in the feel of the long expanse of skin under his fingers.  "I'd also be okay with us taking this to bed," Hartley adds, hoping that makes it clear enough where he wants this to go.

"Please tell me one of the boxes in the bedroom has condoms," Cisco muttered, nibbling along Hartley's collar and threatening to scatter the physicist's thoughts entirely.

"Yeah, they're...  in the closet?"  Yeah, he'd opened one box full of what he'd thought was just bathroom supplies and he'd gotten about halfway through it before remembering what else was in there.  Then he shut it back up because there were condoms and lube and toys and, at the time, he'd been embarrassed that Cisco might see.  "Yes.  Closet, on the right side."

"Awesome," Cisco breathed and then slid one of his hands down to lightly cup Hartley's erection through his pants and oh...

Hartley keened softly and bucked his hips, chasing that pressure.  He'd been glad before that Cisco had invited himself along to help him move.  But now Hartley's fucking ecstatic.

* * *

"You know, I just put these sheets on the bed and now I'm going to have to change them again," Hartley isn't really complaining, though.  He's too thoroughly fucked and boneless at the moment to complain.

Pressing a kiss between Hartley's shoulder blades, Cisco laughs with more amusement than the comment really warranted.  Apparently Hartley's not the only one riding an orgasm high.  "And then when you have a real bed, you'll have to change the sheets then too."

"True."  Hartley hums thoughtfully.  "If I get a bed tomorrow, I don't suppose you'd be interested in helping me break it in?"

Cisco tosses the used condom into the trash - Hartley can hear it go in - and then says.  "Yeah.  I'd like that."  Then Cisco lays down beside him, Hartley instinctively turning to cuddle in against Cisco's warmth.

Hartley's comfortable and half asleep when Cisco starts to get up.  He grabs Cisco's wrist and asks, "stay?"

Cisco nods, a motion Hartley hears (the way Cisco's hair swishes softly through the air) more than sees.  "Okay.  Though... maybe I should grab something to clean us up with 'cause it looks like you're not going anywhere fast."

That's fine, so Hartley lets go and burrows back against the pillows, watching with half-lidded eyes and Cisco pads into the bathroom then comes back with a wet towel he uses first on Hartley, then on the sheets, before padding back to the bathroom to rinse it off.  Hartley latches on to Cisco like an octopus when he finally slides back into bed.

"Hartley?" Cisco asks quietly, "what are we doing?"

"I don't..." Hartley flounders for words and he's too asleep to figure this out properly.  His brain is just so sated and sleepy right now... "can we figure it out in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure," Cisco chuckles and Hartley likes the sound, the way the vibrations move through Cisco's chest. 

Whatever this is, its really nice.


End file.
